


Can We Really Stay Friends?

by MonaCake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaCake/pseuds/MonaCake
Summary: Another story about childhood friends growing up with romance problems.





	1. Childhood Memories

As a kid I was pretty tough. Not tough as in strong but I wouldn't let anyone push me around, including my bestest friend Damien. He was always messing around and causing trouble but we still became friends.

Maybe it was because our parents knew each other or maybe it's because he found me as a worthy opponent. Messing with me every recess and I wouldn't say he was always picking on me buuuut he would pick on me a lot I guess.

 

One sunny morning at my Kindergarten, Green Creek, everyone was outside for recess. Everyone, except Damien and me. He had forced me to start a paint war by drawing all over my beautiful flower with a pencil! So I did the same but on a dog he drew. Next thing the adults see is him tugging at my hair and me pounding on his face. The punishment we got for this was to do team exercises and stuff. We had to hug, say sorry, hold hands as we walked around cleaning up and for some reason swap snacks.

That's the one thing he was not going to do because "I don't like gross apples! I want to eat my cool shark gummies!"

"I don't even like sweets!" I retorted, crossing my arms.

He eyes went wide, "You don't like shark gummies?! Have you been living under a rock?!"

I make a grumpy face, "How can you not like apples?! Have you been living under a rock?!"

He glared at me and gives me his gummies while taking my apple, "I'll eat this if you promise to try a shark because you don't know what you are missing!"

"Ugh! Fine," I huff and eat a gummy just as he takes a bite.

It was weird I was expecting to feel sick as soon as it reaches my tongue but I felt fine. These gummies really were good! I look over at him and he seems to have had the same reaction as me.

"Can I have these?" I ask looking at him trying to make doe eyes.

"O-only if I can have the rest of this apple..."

"Okie dokie! You can!" I smile, gobbling up the rest of the gummy sharks. He becomes silent then asked me if I really like the gummy sharks. Of course I do! So we soon make a deal to swap snacks every recess.

Eventually, we would go on play-dates at the local park so our moms could talk and kind of relax. This was fun for both of us, climbing trees, climbing on top of the monkey bars, climbing up the swings...honestly, just a lot of climbing rather than playing games.

But at some point, when we got super high in a tree, he got very quiet and started to mess with his fingers as if he was nervous about something.

"Day? Is something wrong?" I ask, getting in his face with my own.

He squeezed his eyes shut before telling me quite loudly, "Zee! I'm going to be an alpha when I grow up! So will you be my omega?"

I stared at him as he began to open his eyes slowly. I then laugh.

"I'm sorry, Day. But when I grow up I'm going to be a beta. My parents and big sisters' are betas so I'm going to be one as well." I smile, giving him a hug and a kiss, blushing. "Thank you for trying to...............to............uh.........I can't think of the word."

"Oh, court?"

"Mhm! Thank you for trying to court me."

He smiles back not looking disappointed in the slightest, "No problem."

He begins to kick his legs, being quite happy even though he was rejected but it's not hard to make a kid happy. Sometimes. As he does this he bounces and slips off the branch, I reach out to grab him out of reflex and completely miss. Falling out of the tree myself, it seems like I'm in slow motion from the adrenaline until I hit the ground. I had my arms out and landed on my right wrist soon feeling a sharp pain near my wrist and as people gather around Damien lands right next to me, picking me up in a panic. His eyes wide and tearing up as he runs to our moms.

I try not to cry as Damien explains what happen and during the trip to the hospital. I somehow  hadn't realized it but I had also gotten a huge gash on my chin that needed stitches while my arm did need a cast. I felt pretty good afterwards however, Damien was...really disappointed in himself. He wanted to know how I was everyday after that and I could just see the look of 'this should have been me' on his face, no smile was bright enough to blind anyone from how he truly felt.

So when I got my stitches and cast removed, he was the person I showed my free, kind of smelly arm and scar to. Smiling and saying how cool my scar was definitely helped bring his spirit up. Yet, he never wanted me to climb something unless he was climbing and we had to hold hands.


	2. The Test

Walking to my school, I'm excited. Though I know I'm going to be a beta, I'm excited to take the test and find out my dynamic. Plus if Damien does become an Alpha he will already have a nice pack I suppose, seeing as I'm not his only friend, of course.

Speaking which, I turn around to see him 'stalking' me, hiding behind a lamppost that barely covers his now tall, athletic body. He's been doing this ever since we got in the same high school because in middle school we were separated. Why he chooses to hide then scare me, I'll never know.

Soon he does come out of his hiding spot to see me staring at him with a 'really?' face.

"You never let me have any fun, Izzyyy."

"If you could hide that huge body of yours maybe I would, Day, maybe I would." I chuckle walking off.

He runs up next to me, smiling, "I'm so excited for today. Can not wait!" He picks me up and squeezes me while walking, "If I'm an alpha you have to be apart of my pack! Alright?"

"Oof, yeahyeah, just don't kill me before we find out dude." He drops me and I take deep breath stretching.

"Eheheh, sorry Isabella..." He scratches the back of his neck.

"Damien." I look at him, then rub my wrist in the palm of his hand and shove it in his face. "Does that smell bad to you?"

He shakes his head, smiling again. We make it past the gate before Damien gets tackled by the rest of his friends. He manages to lift some of them up, only to fall over again. They laugh and help him up asking if he is ready for the test.

"Of course!" I smile and walk away to my locker.

I might become a part of his pack but hanging around his other friends was always hard. I'm not sure why. Maybe its because they end up taking all of his attention and I can't get any? I'm not sure but it's not like he'll leave me for them. That I'm very sure of. I get my books and go to my class, Damien following behind.

Soon we all are required to go to the nurse, get some blood taken and get my results, she tells me to wait until I get home but I want to share this with Damien. Outside at the gate, one of Damien's friend is there, walking over to me when he notices me.

"Hey, Isabella!" He waves and I do the same. "Damien asked me to tell you that he can't walk home with you today. Mr. Goodman gave him detention."

"Agh. For what?"

He shrugs, "Who knows, that guy is always in a bad mood."

"Yeah..well thanks for telling me," I take a dollar out of my pocket and give it to him. "Now go buy something pretty, heheh."

"Joke's on you! I'm keeping this!" He sticks his tongue out, running away.

I chuckle and walk home, but as I do so I open the letter with my results. I stop dead in my tracks, heart pounding slowly. I furiously rub the ink and check the name. Nothing on this is wrong.

"How....am I...how?" I think all the way to the kitchen where my father is.

He sees something is wrong and asks. I show him the paper, "I-I'm an omega.."


	3. Preparation

When my mother and older younger sister get home for work, my father has everyone sit down in the living room to tell them the news.

"Georgina, her school has the week off and I may need your help and possibly you too, Jane." My father says. "We need to prepare Izzy for her heat and things."

Jane, my sister, sighs, "I can't, my boss is on my ass because I haven't been able to update our computer system and get rid of old files and I still have to schedule a bunch of meetings."

"I'll see what I can do but I do need to go to work tomorrow, Kevin, you know that my boss requires a day in advance at least."

"Wait, wait. Guys." I stand up and take a breath. "Ok, I'm an omega. But I don't need to be babysat. Dad, we can go out ourselves and if I need to I'll go out myself. Or with Damien."

"Damien..." Mom thinks for a bit, "No. That boy could be an alpha, until we find out you are not going anywhere with him."

I cross my arms, "Bu-"

"Not buts Isabella. I want you to be safe."

I groan, walking to my room. I close the door and go on my phone, making a to-do list. I notice I have some messages from Damien.

Day: Hey! Sorry I could walk with you or pop over but I'm home now so talk to me!

Day: Are you mad? ;-; Didn't Harry tell you what happened?

Day: Welllllllll I'm gonna guess you are busy right now.

Day: So, I checked my results and guessssssssssss what? *drumroll* I'm an ALPHA, baby!

Day: When you come back tell me what you are!

My heart gets heavy and beats slowly. I can tell him but...what will happen? Will he treat me like I'm an omega? Will he try to take advantage of me? If not how will we deal with heats and ruts? How will we stay friends?

Can we really stay friends?

I squeeze my eyes shut, preparing myself to call him which I do a few minutes later.

Damien picks up quite quickly, "Hey! Did you read my messages?"

"Yeah, I did. It'd great that you are an alpha, day. How do you feel?"

"I feel awesome, now that I know but what's up with you? You sound a bit off."

"Day, you'll be my friend no matter what right..?" I bite my lip, thinking. "God I feel like a damn child asking that."

"Of course, Zee. Now tell me what's wrong. I don't like to feel worried you know.."

"Yeah, sorry. It's just that..." I sigh, "I'm an omega, Damien."

"...Are you joking with me right now? I know I'm a bit stupid but...are you being honest?"

"Y-yes." I start to cry, "I'm being v-very s-serious."

"Izzy, please don't cry.." His voice got softer.

"But, I-I am an omega, D-Damien. How can w-we hang out to-together?"

"Easy. We hang out during class, lunch after school, before school, weekends! Just like before."

"B-but-t-"

"Isabella. We are friends. We are staying friends. Just because you are an omega and I'm an alpha doesn't change that. I promise." I keep crying as he speaks. "Now, since we are off for the rest of the week do you want to go out and get meds and things? You must have a list done by now right?"

"I-I do." I sniffle.

"Great. So. Come with me so we can get both of our stuff?"

"...I-I can't. Mom-m doesn't want me to be around an al-lpha.."

"...That's...ok, no. I'll get my mom to call and set this outing up. I can be trusted. And I'll prove it."

"..."

"I have to hang up now, I'm tellin' me mum so don't worry, lil lady." I laugh at his terrible accent and we hang up after saying goodbye.

I lay on my bed and hug a pillow, soon to be all my pillows. Continuously contemplating bad things until my mom comes up and tells me I can go out with Damien and my dad. If my dad isn't able to go, neither can I. I nod at what she says, smiling.

The next day, I'm out and about with Damien and of course, dad. We get medication, some stuffed toys. We were almost done but my face got red with embarrassment that my dad took me home thinking it was an incoming heat. With this trip ending a bit short Damien went home as well and we texted a bit.

For the rest of the week, I was required to watch some 'So you are an Omega' videos. Having learned this in school dad let me fake watch them, so I could help clean and cook instead. I also wasn't allowed to spend time with Damien due to mom being paranoid. However, Damien's parents nipped that in the bud with a weekend dinner at their home.

I'll say it now, the food smelt amazing! And tasted better! Only thing bad was the tension in the air. My parents on either side of me and my sister next to Damien creating another space for him to be further away from me.

"So, we might as well cut to the chase," Mr. Davis says, "Damien has told us that Isabella is an omega."

"Yes, and Damien is an alpha." Mom says with some force.

"Yes and in all honesty, you two staying friends will be hard. However, until that time comes I will teach my son how to resist instinct in case anything unfortunate happens. I, myself, am quite resistant to pheromones so it is very possible he is the same way."

"And if he isn't?"

"If he isn't, my teachings will help."

"And what if they don't help as much as you believe they will?"

"I will do what I need to do. I'll take my suppressors everyday if I have to." Damien speaks up. "I..was also considering getting a muzzle."

"What? A muzzle? But that's humiliating." I think looking over at him.

"If you want to, I won't stop you." Mr. Davis smiles.

"Yes, neither will I." Mrs. Davis says looking at my mom. "See? Georgina you have nothing to worry about."

"I-ah. Yes, yes..." She cuts into some meat.

Finally the tension was gone after some jokes and less serious topics were thrown about. I was thankfully allowed in Damien's room after the dinner. Flopping on his bed, I rolled myself in the covers, becoming a burrito. He laughs and sits at his desk, staring at me while I smile and stare back.

"Ah! Right!" He exclaims, getting back up and rummaging aroundin his desk, pulling out a box. "Have you gotten a collar? I mean, if you were going to get one I have one for you."

He opens the box and shows me a choker with a chain hanging off it with a blue bead in the center, "I did get this for you but only if you want to wear it of course. I'm not expecting you to wear it though. I just tho-"

"It's pretty! Doesn't even look like a collar." I unwrap myself and go over to him. "Could you put it on me?"

"Sure," He pats his thigh, motioning for me to sit which I do. He puts it on and I get up, turning around to show it to him.

"How is it?"

"It looks nice. Doesn't look like a collar at all like you said."

Awesome!" I grin only to lose it seconds after. "You know, you really don't have to wear a muzzle for me..."

He raises an eyebrow, "I'm not even doing it for you at this point. I'm doing it for your mom. Heheh, but you know I suppose it's good. I do plan to hang out with you like usual and if something unexpected happens I'll be prepared."

"Yeah, I suppose." I give him a hug, "Oh, wow you smell good, Day."

"Haha, you too."

As we left, I kept looking at the collar he gave me. I blush thinking, "Damien, you idiot...why can't you just ask?" I blink and realize what I just thought, thinking somemore, "Ah! What was that? Nonono! Hormones come on! He's just a friend and if he hasn't asked then he's not interested. But what if he was and- AGH NOOOOOOO!" I start to cry mentally.

Damien he is my friend but if he asked for more...I don't know if I can say yes for the sake that I truly want it.


	4. Damien's First Rut

So. School. Not going so well for the both of us. Damien has already been teased for the muzzle, which I feel so bad for, it almost made me think I probably shouldn't hang out with him but he doesn't care and brushes everything off.

For me, omegas keep asking about Damien and how I should either go after him or leave him alone. Some even have started to hate me just because I'm cock-blocking. The only real bad thing is that Damien keeps forgetting to take his suppressors, mainly because 'it feels weird'. I honestly wouldn't mind if I never heard some other known alphas tell him to stop taking them altogether.

But, I really shouldn't worry. It's only been a month since the results came in and we both haven't been acting or feeling strange. I think.

At the end of school I wait for my friend at the gate like usual, soon seeing him jog over as usual. I ask him if he needs any help on an upcoming project for science but he says that he has it under control. While we walk, I begin to smell something strange. A strong, somehow familiar scent. It causes me to stop in my tracks, sniffing the air like a dog until Damien wraps his arms around me. The source of the smell is undoubtedly clear.

"Day...?" I say a bit worried.

"I'm in control. I'm not going to do anything. I just.... L-let me hold you." His voice cracks and his arms loosen. "Please?"

I stay still, my face going red as all I can breath in is his scent and it's killing me, I want to say no but I don't. I stay silent, listening to the breeze and his heart beat. Even as he begins to nuzzle the side of my head, it stays so calm... Shortly, he lets go and apologizes.

"It's ok, " I smile and begin to walk again, not wanting to look him in the eye but I can hear his footsteps slowly follow me until we separate. I immediately go into my room and wrap myself in a blanket to calm myself down but that doesn't help.

"Agh, I'm only rubbing this smell on to things!" I shout at myself, glad my dad isn't home today as I quickly take a hot shower.

As I soak in the tub my phone rings from the pocket of my pants. Luckily I threw them kind of close to the tub so I pick it and it says "Damien calling". I answer it and before I can say anything, I hear a bunch of rustling and groaning and panting.

"Damien?" I answer getting worried.

"F-fuck...Isabella, god something's wrrrong." His voice sounds muffled and I can hear alot of rustling.

"Damien, what's happening? Are y-" The beep from my phone indicating the call has ended interrupts me.

I start to wonder if he wasn't actually having his rut and was possibly sick or worse so I call back. Thankfully he answers, still sounding like he's in pain or something.

"Isab-bella? Augh, what's up?"

"Y-you called me. Are you ok?" I start to get out of the tub. "Should I come over? Do you need anything?"

"No! No. I'm ok. Aaaaaaaaagh," He groans, "Fuck."

"Damien, are you sure?"

"....Yes, Izzy. Don't call. Y-your voice is just making things worse. I'm sorry." He hangs up.

"....So he..........he was in a rut." I think staring at my phone. "And my voice was turning him on?! AAGH! I'm so stupid! He usually jokes around when he's sick and he wasn't even doing that! I should have known better!"

I slap myself for not trusting my instincts in the first place. Getting changed I wonder if I wouldn't see him for a while. School would be pretty boring, staying home not as much as there is something to do always but I can't call unless he calls. I could call his parents but there's no point in that just to have them tell me he is still unable to take a call.

I sigh.

 

Damien's POV

"Her voice still lingering in my head. Fuck I want it gone! I shouldn't be thinking like this!" I mumble harshly, stripping my clothes off to get a freezing cold shower.

Sadly it doesn't work and my head is still full of Isabella. I can feel and see my dick pulsating but I want to keep myself clear of temptation. I can't do anything or else...I'll think of her. In the most defiling ways too.

"She's my friend. My best friend! I don't care if she doesn't think of me more than that! I just want to be by her side and that's it! So stop it fucking hormones!" I think grinding my teeth.

A long while later, my mom comes home and finds me, still in the shower and still resisting with all my might. Thankfully, she gives me some 'during-rut' medicine to help calm me down. It didn't take everything away but it stopped my thoughts. Honestly, that's all I needed.


	5. Fight!

The next few days weren't as bad as I thought. People I have never even seen at school came up ask for help in certain classes, engaged in friendly conversations and one girl even gave me a bracelet, hair pin and a stuffed toy charm. It was a cute panda bear.

Anyway, every time I helped her she'd give me something or tell me she'd return the favor soon. All well and good right? Not really...

When Damien came back to school, the girl would have a very visible glare on her face but when she'd look at me, she'd smile. Finally Damien asked if anything was going on between the two of us and I told him what had happened.

"You know she's trying to court you right?"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow, "No she's not."

"Yeah s-"

"DAMIEN DAVIS!" A voice yelled out, we both look to see the girl at the other end of the hall. She beckons him over with her finger.

He walks over, I don't feel so good. The girl does look like an alpha now that he mentions it, tall fairly muscular and she does have small breasts. I am able to see them talking but about what, I don't know. They look over to me, back at each other and Damien nods speaking to her before coming back to me.

"What's up..?" I asked.

".....It's nothing, sheee had me confused with someone else."

"...." I knew that was a lie but I wasn't going to push it. I stopped him to fix some hair that was messed up from his muzzle, "You know I still feel bad for letting you wear a muzzle..."

"Well I don't feel bad at all." He smiles, making me smile back sheepishly.

As we walk home he stops and grabs my hand to turn me around, "Whoa. Is something wrong wrong?"

He looks into my eyes and opens his mouth only to say, "No...sorry."

I shrug it off as when he usually wants to say something he does. I look back at him because something seemed off and sure enough his hair was messy again. I put my hand on his chest to stop him from walking, soon having him bend down. I reach behind his head and take off his muzzle. Seeing his face again, made me smile and blush a bit as I rub the impressions.

"Why'd you-"

"Your hair was bothering me. Besides, you aren't going to do anything so don't worry."

He gulped quite visibly, "But I really, really want to right now Isabella..."

I lean a bit back when he says that because our faces were still quite close. As I turn around, he stops me, his ears and cheeks turning pink, "I-Izzy...." He gulps again, "Can I court you..?"

His face already looks a bit sad though I haven't said anything. My heart beats faster and I look away from him, "Damien. I'd like that but...I don't want to let you down. Even though I probably just did by saying that but. I mean....I'm starting to feel odd with you, I'll be honest about that. But what if it's just the dynamics?"

I look at him and he's...smiling?

"Izzy, I like that your honest. And I like that you pretty much said yes this time." He laughs softly, "Just a few gifts from me and a few dates. If you don't love me by the end of them and want to stop, we'll stop. I know how you are as a friend, trust me. So if you start wanting more and it's genuine, I'll know."

"B-but-"

He puts a finger on my lips, "You can say no tomorrow if you like and nothing will happen, I promise."

I look at him with an uneasy feeling, "Just...warn me about gifts and stuff ok?"

He nods, "Don't worry, I won't do anything spectacular. Unnnnnless you tell me to." He smirks and gives me a hug.

I smile back and give him his muzzle. I shouldn't worry about anything right? Nah, Damien's a great guy....if anything I should just treat everything as if it's as friends.

 

Soon on a Saturday morning, I'm getting ready to go out with Damien. I put on a nice outfit like usual and take my things with me. As I walk down the stairs, he's there. Looking rather.....not hot...but not cute and not really Damien like either. I smile, he smiles back and my dad pops his head in to the room.

"Leaving already?" He asks, making a sad face.

"Heh, yes Dad. Do I need to call you when we make it to town?" I tilt my head, clearly joking.

He chuckles, "Yes, you do little girl. I need to know that my daughter is safe!"

"I have that covered, Sir," Damien remarks.

Dad chuckles again and we say goodbye before leaving.

 

Damien's POV

We wander around, doing the cliche park walk and cafe lunch. In the mall, we try on clothes from the sake of being bored. Of course when I tried on somethings I had to show off. I picked mostly shirts that could show off my muscles and even somethings that could make me look mature. I even tried on silly muzzles because she had me come with out mine.

I could see her get red in the face a few times and she forced me to stop so she could try on some things. Man, she looked so perfect in everything. She'd joke and say she's fat but what is fat? Nothing that's what! Sure she has a tummy but the only females I've seen who don't have one are models. Skinny creepy models.

Anyway, we wandered around more until she ended up disappearing when I had to use the bathroom. I panic, she wasn't a type of person to wander off, even if she did she'd be close by but I couldn't see her anywhere! I begin searching, scaring some shoppers and getting weird looks as I sniff the air for her scent. It was very strong but I've been around her so much that I'm able to pick it out. Her scent leads outside of the mall, bursting through the doors, I spot her. And that female alpha.

That was it! She is mine!

I sprint over to them, just as Isabella looks behind her, she ducks because of my incoming fist to that girl's head. She stumbles forward and growls, turning around to see me. Her expression becomes angrier, she lunges to me, pushing me down pounding my face but she only gets one hit before I catch her fist and bash our foreheads together.

Older alphas nearby, pull us apart. She shouts, "You lied to me you fuck! We were going to have a courting fight! Or were you scared she'd like me more than you?!"

I shout back, "She's mine! No one else's!" I think looking over at Izzy's worried face, "I can't be your friend Isabella." I stop fighting against the alpha holding. "I'm sorry..."


	6. In Heat

Ever since that first date, I can't look Damien in the eye properly. I pride myself for being strong yet, that girl. I couldn't get out of her grip to go back to him. I was so uncomfortable until he just fucking punched her. And he said I was his! That made me so happy but....what if that feeling was from the heat of the moment? I feel childish thinking that way but Damien deserves someone who can love him just as much as he does for them. I love Damien but in that way? I don't know. How do I know?!

I guess what makes it worse is the fact the girl and him were suspended from school after the principal heard what happened.Since the fight didn't happen at school though they both were suspended for one week. If he wasn't suspended maybe I could tell how I felt for him...but he didn't even visit after school to walk home with me.

He probably thought he scared me off with that fight. I wasn't even able to talk to him because his parents took all of his stuff away for the week.

School was boring like I thought. Unfortunately, rumors being spread around that I had pinned the two alphas against each other. I dismissed those rumors the moment they reached me. I'm not the only omega who has an alpha friend nor am I the only omega oblivious to courting gestures.

As school comes to an end, I look at my phone as I walk out to town. I wanted to get Damien a slushie before popping over his house as a surprise, only I started to think it'd be better to call and see if it was alright to come by. I call his house and instead of it being Mr. or Mrs. Davis, it was Damien!

"Hello, Isabella.....?" He says uncertain.

"Damien! Hey! Heheh," I smile.

"Heh, what's up?"

"Nothing really I was calling to see if it'd be cool to come over becaaaause I was going to get you a slushie."

"A slushie?! Oh man, keep walkin or whatever because I'm comin!" I could hear his loud footsteps. "If you get one and I'm not there just walk to my house because I'll meet you on the way, alright?"

"Ok. Wait, what if we pass eachother?"

"I got my phone. You know parents can't really hide those electronics well," He laughs.

"Ok, see you soon."

"Bye!"

I hang up, smiling as I make my way to the Ice-cream parlor nearby. I never really thought about it but it actually was smart or well lucky of them to be a fairly decent walking distance from the school. Many students and teachers would stop by there after and before school, so it'd be hard for that shop to go out of business.

My stride slowly loses it's speed, I begin to meander a bit as my body feels weird. It..feels hot. I-I can't focus on my footing, stumbling so much I wander to an alley and rest against a trashcan. What was happening to me?

My breathing becomes harder, I begin to sweat and I can smell myself...the scent I give off is so strong.

"I-I...I'm in heat?" I question out loud, "No...I've taken my suppressors. W-what....?"

I pant harder and harder, wanting to strip due to the temperature of my body and the sweat. The feeling of being aroused becomes more apparent.

"No this isn't happening! I-I have to warn Damien." I think, while taking out my phone, fumbling it.

Thankfully he picks up, "Hey, I'm still....Izzy what's wrong?"

"Heat...Day." I rub my tearing eyes, I try to formulate a proper sentence but my brain just doesn't want to!

"...Heat...? Day..? Are you having a heat stroke?!"

"N-no...!" I groan, I hear footsteps coming by and my heart drops.

That could be some horny beta or an alpha! I can't be seen in this state! Please for the love of god don't come over here.

"I-I..! Me heat." I try to walk to the other end of the alley, "People are c-c! Aah!" I trip over my feet and my phone drops out of my hand, "....Ngh, hurry!"

I look over to see three males, betas appearance wise. They look over at me and one shouts a harmless, "Hey! Are you ok?"

They walk closer, covering their noses for a split second soon getting that horrifying look on their faces quickening their pace towards me. I grab my phone and crawl. I have to do something! Even if it is for nothing...

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" A voice yells.

I glance back, the 3 males run out of the alley and past..Damien! He rushes to my side, panting, face red and I could see his pupils expand as he picks me up.

"D-Day...!" I whimper, the feeling of him cradle me was so satisfying! However it's only because I'm like this.

He stares at me, through his muzzle I could see his teeth grinding. He looks away from me with a pained and angry like expression. Honestly, I don't know what scared me more, the expression, the silence or the thoughts I began having of Damien.

He takes me to his house, opening and closing doors, not letting me go at all until we reach his bed. He sets me down but doesn't move from above me. We stare at each other in silence. Actually, it isn't silent. Damien is...growling?

"Day.....?"

"I'm not going to do anything. I promise." He grunts still growling, "Just give me some time...."

I can smell his scent change and I can tell his rut is starting......but why? Is it because of my heat? He buries his face, well muzzle, in my neck. Growling louder and deeper. I flinch exposing my neck more, "Ngh-ah!"

"Fuck!" Damien shouts, his whole body tensing up along with mine.

I...I couldn't care about anything anymore. I want him. I know it's my heat and his scent but I just....I  _need_  him. I reach around to lift his face away, which he lets me do. His gaze, so harsh and pained. I reach behind his head and begin undoing his muzzle but he grips my hand roughly.

"What are you doing?" He asks, his voice a bit hoarse.

"Take off..."

Damien's eyes widen and he breathes in deeply, "Ugh, n-no. Just wait..!"

He puts my hand above but near my head, eyes gazing at my neck again. I take this opportunity to kiss and lick his muzzle, surprising Damien when my tongue touches his lips. He reels back away from me, "What are you doing?!" He wipes his muzzle off, crouching over and says a low tone, "Do you want me to hurt you?"

I smile, extending my arms out and say, "You won't."

Damien's left eye twitches before he squeezes them shut, taking off his muzzle and looms over me. I can tell he's using every ounce of self-control at this moment, so I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him softly, "Let go...it's ok."

And he did.


	7. I Love You

Damien's POV

 

I did it. I hurt her. She's covered in bite marks and bruises. Why didn't I stop? She even told me it hurt at times.  _Why didn't I fucking stop?!_

I just sit on the edge of my bed, occasionally looking over at her. She looks peaceful but broken at the same time. I take a deep breath in and look over at my alarm clock. 6:49pm. My parents would still be out for their anniversary outing, so I should try to clean up as much as possible... If they found out what I did...it doesn't matter I deserve any and all punishment.

I begin to pick up clothes from the floor, folding them the best I can before getting out clean clothes for Isabella and me to wear. I hear rustling and groaning behind me. Looking at my bed I see Isabella moving. The bed sheet falls off her as she sits up, scratching her head, looking over at me.

My heart pounds in my chest as I think of what she'll do or say to me. 

She..smiles, "Hey Day..."

I gulp, "H-hey..."

She covers herself, swinging her legs over the bed, "......I-I should shower..." Her face is pink, and she doesn't look at me when she tries to get up. But she falls almost immediately and I practically dive over and catch her.

"Are you ok?!"

Her face goes red, "Y-yeah...my legs just gave out for some reason."

I grit my teeth, "I'm sorry, Isabella. I should have stopped but I didn't and now you can't even walk because of me!"

"Whoa, Damien! This is temporary!"

"That doesn't matter!" Tears escape from my eyes, "You're bruised and covered in marks. Made by me! Hell I even bonded with you and didn't even care if you said no!"

Her hands slap on my face and she makes me look in her eyes, "Damien. Shut up."

I do so, sniffling quietly.

"Ok....yes, I'm sore. Yes, it was painful and yes, you bonded with me without asking. Now, I'm sore because you were in your rut while I was in my heat. However, I expected you'd be rough and because I was in heat it didn't hurt as much as you think. Also it would have hurt regardless because I a-uh was a virgin. That that was the most painful part really.. Lastly, I bonded without asking you was well, you know."

"...W-when?"

She rolls her eyes and pokes several spots on my neck and shoulders, even a bite mark on my wrist that I didn't see. She hugs me, rubbing her neck against mine, "I'm glad this happened...even if you do feel horrible. I know how wrong that sounds too but it's made me realize I really do love you Damien. More than a friend. Maybe my hormones were actually trying to tell me something rather than lead me down the wrong path, heh."

I hug her tighter, "I love you too Isabella. So much it hurts."

"I know."

We sit there in the silence for a bit until....  **slam!**

The front doors had been closed and loud laughing is heard. I pick Isabella up, lock my door and go to the bathroom, locking that door as well. My parents were home and even if Isabella isn't scared or distrusts me, I have no idea how they will take this news. She looks at me, a bit worried.

"Your dad is going to pick up our scents you know."

"He's an old alpha he shouldn't be able to do that anymore. I hope..."

 

 

Isabella's POV

 

It has now been a few weeks since Damien and I bonded. Nothing has really changed between us which I'm very thankful for. Only my mom was about to beat him up because I had mentioned 'heat and 'rut'. Making her think it was forced, which I understood but she understood why it wasn't forced. Damien is a gentle guy and she knows that.

Mr. Davis wasn't surprised but was disappointed in Damien for not controlling himself, resulting in longer hours of 'training'.

Now the reason why I had an intense heat was due to the suppressors. I had been taking ones stronger than I actually needed causing a sort of increase each time a heat of mine should have happened.

I can't blame that on anyone really but at least I'm taking the correct medicine now.

I also feel like it was fate. Childish to say, I guess but, I'm really happy with Damien. Happier than I thought I would be. We still act like friends but those moments where I can steal a kiss or where he covers himself in my scent, being so obvious just makes me feel....really, _really_  loved. I love him. We love each other.

It's been said some alphas pick their mates early in life. Out of all the other possible omegas, I'm glad he choice me.


End file.
